


Imperial Advice

by basedongalra



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basedongalra/pseuds/basedongalra
Summary: Thace can’t help stalking the new doctor that arrived on the main fleet. Most find his attention towards Ulaz entertaining. One thinks his courting display is pitiful and makes quick work on telling him what his best course of action should be.





	Imperial Advice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aretia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aretia/gifts).



> a small gift for @fluffy-keef !! we’ve had long talks about how big buff imperial galra would go about giving (surprisingly romantic) advice to a undercover blade

This hasn’t been the first time Commander Prorok has caught his lieutenant in the surveillance room, downloading footage of a certain doctor that has recently been transferred to the main fleet. For the entire week he’s spotted the many lovey dovey glances the two shared in passing and the soft cooing that laced their tones when they greeted each other. But there was one thing Prorok had been wondering: Why the hell were these two not courting one another? Even during lunch breaks, which in theory should give them an opportunity to spend time together, they refuse to actually be around each other. Actually they sit very far apart in the commissary like they don’t just give goo goo eyes back and forth. 

“Are you seriously so lovestruck you have to constantly steal surveillance footage of that new doctor?” Prorok questioned. While he wasn't upset to find Thace here again, this was getting a little ridiculous. It didn’t make this situation any less entertaining to see from the sidelines, though. Seeing Thace fumble around in an unprofessional manner like this wasn’t something Prorok saw very often.

Thace lightly cleared his throat as he swiped away the holographic screens that repeated a clip of Ulaz sitting in the medbay, looking over whatever was on his datapad. “ Ulaz? Ah...I guess it’s something like that.” He then quickly snatched the chip that was connected to the system and shoved it into his pocket. Turning to look towards his commander, who rested against the door frame with a bright grin, Thace gave a flat smile. “Must you know my personal matters this intimately, Commander?”

“If you acted more discreetly, _Lieutenant_ , the entire fleet wouldn’t know about your little crush.” Prorok said as he stepped aside, signaling to Thace that it was time for him to leave. Thace didn’t bother to reply with more than a half hearted sigh as he walked up to the exit. Offering a salute, he then left the room and headed for his quarters before Prorok could say anything else. Prorok was just watching him walk away with a snicker, clearly entertained by his stubborn refusal about his feelings towards Ulaz.

—

Two quintants passed and Thace was at it again, however this time he was leaning against a random wall when he spotted Ulaz talking to some senteries. He had the fondest look on his face as he tried to memorize Ulaz's features. From his strong cheekbones, to his piercing yellow gaze, and that soft, fluffy crest Thace could only imagine grooming again. Other soldiers would pass by, never commenting, but chuckles and half-hearted smiles were thrown around as they wondered why Thace and Ulaz continue to avoid each other, never committing to courting.

Thace's ears turned when he heard Sendak approaching, and he recalled overhearing that Sendak would be returning to the main fleet this shift. However, before Thace could wonder why Sendak was in this corridor, so far away from the bridge, Ulaz ran his hand through his crest fur, and Thace was immediately dragged in again. He couldn't stop staring. Ulaz seemed to feel a piercing gaze and while he spoke, he glanced in Thace's direction to meet his loving stare. The corner of his lips quirked up in a smile of acknowledgement.

"Lieutenant Thace!" Sendak's voice boomed in the almost empty corridor.

Thace jumped in surprise, quickly straightening his posture to salute the commander. He could hear Ulaz do the same as they both acknowledged Sendak. Ulaz hastily left without an order, along with the senteries so Thace was left alone with Sendak. Thace swore he caught the smallest smirk on Ulaz’s face as he disappeared from the corridor. 

“Your poor performance is annoying, Lieutenant,” Sendak grumbled. “Let me share a helpful hint on gaining a potential mate’s attention.”

Thace held back a smile, forcing a more serious expression as his superior officer confronted him. Out of all the people he had been given advice by, Sendak was the very last Galra he would have imagined offering any sort of help on getting Ulaz’s attention. If only Sendak knew the truth. That Thace and Ulaz were actually married... but what was the harm in humoring the otherwise fearful commander. 

“You need to be forceful, Lieutenant! No one will be attracted to a wimp that can’t hold his ground. So, for starters, you must gain a bouquet of throlics and shove it in their face. Tell them they will be going on a dinner date with you tonight at nine up on the observation deck. Being engulfed by the stars is always a nice way to allow them to swoon over you.” Sendak sneered, standing straight and authoritatively with his arms crossed over his chest. He sounded annoyed, Thace thought, that he felt a need to even bring this to his attention. Thace’s ears drew back slightly in interest, curiosity. 

The information took a couple seconds to sink into Thace’s mind before he actually gawked at what Sendak just suggested. How could someone so ruthless and bloodthirsty give such romantic advice? Thace was truly shocked and found himself leaning in to listening intently. His ears flicked forward to give Sendak his undivided attention, and his arms slipped to cross over his own chest. 

“Are you sure being that forceful would give me a chance at having a date with Ulaz?” Thace asked, hoping his voice didn't waver. It wouldn’t be a good move if he started laughing in front of a high rank official. 

Sendak sighed irritably. “It worked for me. I’ve gained the man of my dreams in one quintant. Just do exactly what I said and he’ll be all over you by the night’s end.”

Thace had moved one hand to slightly cover his mouth, resting around his chin. He didn’t know how much longer he could just stand here acting like a bubbling fool. It wasn’t unknown that Zarkon’s right hand man had someone, but who exactly his mate was was ‘classified’. It was not hard to figure out who it was, though. You just needed to look right beside Sendak. 

“Throlics huh..?” Thace’s lips twitched up in a small grin.

“Of course, it carries the sweetest scent, it’s the superior choice for a first introduction gift for a potential mate.” Thace felt Sendak brush past him to leave him there. He glanced over his shoulder to catch Sendak’s final words and found that Sendak was smirking.

“Just make sure you don’t stay at the observation deck, Lieutenant. I don’t need a report of someone spotting you with Ulaz.” Sendak warned, before leaving Thace standing there, dumbfounded.

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by the lovely revasnaslan [ [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/pseuds/Revasnaslan) | [tumblr](http://revasnaslan.tumblr.com/) ]
> 
> read via [tumblr](https://basedongalra.tumblr.com/post/175093177181/imperial-advice-read-on-ao3-rating-g-pairings)


End file.
